


Sekrit Santa

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Discord's Secret SantaThis is for Greenie, who as she has done such a great job organising this deserves a decent Christmas GiftSo I've written 5 Chapters one for each of her prompts, not connected at all, just 5 different views into the Strellacott UniverseI hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing ( apart from the anxious writing blocks, frantic revising etc etc)
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Denmark Street Discord Sekrit Santa 2020





	1. Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidetheteaspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/gifts).



Robin sighed and sipped from the glass of tonic water, with a slice of lemon, which she was nursing. She would rather be anywhere than here. She heard her husband’s loud banter with his workmates and wished she was working, doing the housework, anyplace else than at Matt’s work’s Christmas party. At least it looked like she was holding a proper beverage and stopped some of Matt’s more obnoxious workmates from pressing her to drink.

She glanced at her watch, had it stopped? No she had hours more of this to endure before she would have to be the Taxi for the night and drop Tom & Sarah off at their home before wrestling Matthew home and suffering whatever followed

_If I encourage him to drink he might pass out and I won’t have to endure what he thinks is lovemaking. Christ I should have known, he got pissed on our wedding night, what a wonderful experience that was._

She wandered around fairly aimlessly, she barely knew most of the people here and to be honest that suited her fine. She found a quiet corner and let her mind wander

_If I hadn’t had to come to this shit show I could have stayed with Cormoran and double checked all the CCTV Vanessa got for us, I’m sure White Socks is hiding something, it’s not the first time we’ve been hired to throw someone off the scent._

She was sure something was tickling her brain, but what was it? Logically she should be enjoying this all expenses paid dinner and dance but couldn’t. The beef Matt had ordered for her had been tough and the vegetables stringy and cold

_Beef Matt! Really! How long have you known me and you order me beef, especially when there’s Salmon and vegetarian options._

Her husband had hardly seemed to notice her pushing the tepid food around her plate, he was too busy being the life and soul of the table, laughing uproariously at his own jokes and flirting shamelessly with Sarah who ‘just happened’ to be sitting opposite him. Robin had tried to be friendly and chatty with Tom Turvey who had ended up opposite her, he was, after all, Matt best friend and responsible for getting him the highly paid position he currently held. But to her trained eye it seemed that Tom wanted to be here even less than Robin did and after several minutes of monosyllabic responses she gave up and had lost herself in her thoughts, which as ever turned to her partner, what was he doing tonight, is he dating again after that cringe worthy scene with Lorelei in their office?

As if he was reading her mind her phone buzzed in her handbag. Without appearing too anxious she slipped the phone out and checked the message

‘Hope the party is good? You know this footage doesn’t seem right, something in it doesn’t make sense but I’m buggered if I can see it. Pity you’re not here I’m sure your fertile mind would sort it quickly enough!’

_Me too Strike me too!_

“Who’s that?” Matthew had spotted her actions

“Cormoran, just an update on….”

“Can’t he fucking leave you alone for one night?”

Robin just slipped the phone back into her clutch bag and smiled at him

“Nothing that won’t wait”

_It’s pointless saying anything, let’s just play nice and get this evening over as peacefully as possible_

Just then the band struck up and couples started to move towards the dance floor

“Let’s dance Matt”

Standing and holding her hand out for him. Matt sat for a few moments then reluctantly got to his feet and moved towards the dance floor. Robin, by now, was good at simulating a closeness that she no longer felt leaned her head against the chest of the man she had once loved with all her heart, who had, in small degrees, and by his actions, destroyed that feeling and turned it into what was bordering on hate

_I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up_

She pulled back and looked at the stranger that was now her husband, really studying him for the first time in ages. He was looking anywhere but into her eyes. Just then the cymbals struck and a spotlight picked them out and highlighted one of several balls of Mistletoe and the jolly MC called out:

“And the first couple under the Mistletoe have been picked, come on you know the drill”

Their eyes met, Robin leaned into her husband, who gave her a perfunctory peck on the lips

“Let’s get another drink”

_Christ a scotch would go down well at the moment!_

But she swapped to diet coke as a safe alternative and returned to the table to see Tom shaking his head at Sarah insistence at dancing and watched as Matthew ‘gallantly’ offered to take her around the floor

_I don’t need to be a detective do I Matt? You really are an arsehole!_

She watched them dance, Sarah seeming alive, Matt grinning and spinning her around with practiced glee.

_And you’ve done that before haven’t you?_

Then the cymbals announced the next ‘victim’ of the Mistletoe and Robin knew without looking who had been picked.

Sarah grinned at him, Matt leaned forward and captured her mouth, holding her head steady as it was obvious to all the audience thoroughly tongue fucked Sarah’s mouth.

_Bugger this!_

Glancing at her phone she made her excuses to Tom

“Sorry crisis at work, got to go, you’ll just have to get a Taxi”

And rushed for the cloakroom to pick up her trench coat, dashing to the car park, brushing the annoying tears from her cheeks as she did

_Why are you crying, you knew didn’t you, the bastard in front of everyone, how could he!_

Safe in the familiar old Landrover she leaned on the wheel of her beloved little truck and sobbed, letting go the pain she was feeling, the pain of wasting nine years on a man who wasn’t worth it. The feeling of catharsis as her mind was finally made up.

Picking up her phone she called the number that was number one in her list, top of her favourites and also the most called number by a long way.

Waited while the computers did their machinations and finally connected, hearing in her head the standard ringtone that her partner used.

_Come on, please pick up_

“Robin?”

“Still need that help?”

“Yeah, but what’s wrong, what about Matt’s party”

“He can stuff it up his arse! Look can I come round, look at the CCTV, but…”

Strike remained silent, letting her gather her thoughts

“Well I really need a friend tonight”

His voice softened

“Well you know I’m your friend, come on round, come up the flat, this isn’t work is it?”

Driving as quickly as she could Robin navigated the dark London backstreets and dropped Bessie in the car park she used when at work. Gathering herself together she strode down Denmark Street and let herself into the building she increasingly associated with comfort and friendship. A place nearer to a home than where she actually lived.

Making her way up the familiar staircase she paused outside the office door, looking up she saw Strike leaning on the door frame of his flat, looking somewhat quizzically at her.

He stepped aside and took her coat, admiring the blue clinging party dress that she was wearing.

“So Robin, what’s up” handing her a glass of scotch

“Thought you might need this more than tea”

She looked around and perched on the sofa that was arrayed in front of the small flat screen TV, Strike’s only extravagance since the business had been doing better.

“It’s Matt…..”

And she poured out her heart to him, the dam breaking, not caring about the future, she just had to share the pain her heart was in, share with a man she knew she had such feelings for.

Strike just sat and listened, making small positive sounds of encouragement, and angry grunts when she outlined how she had been treated. Gently holding her hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly across the back of it at appropriate times in the story each stroke sending shivers up her arm.

Finally she was finished, talked out, emotions wrung from her, soft, helpless and worried that she had pushed the bounds of their friendship too far.

\-----

“So, he wouldn’t even kiss you properly, eh” he almost whispered

“No, I’m not that unattractive am I Strike?” lifting her eyes to his and almost gasping at what she saw there.

“Not even under the Mistletoe? What a moron”

Then Robin stopped breathing, her whole world was Strike as he moved slowly towards her, his eyes asking the question, a gentle nod her confirmation. His hand dropped hers and went around her back, pulling her gently into his arms.

“No Mistletoe here Ellacott, but who needs an excuse”

Their lips touched, the start of an amazing, absorbing, charged, life changing kiss, which seemed to last forever. 


	2. Jealousy

Robin strolled through Harrogate Christmas market arm in arm with her Mum. Linda seemed to have finally accepted the life choices her daughter had made.

This visit, their first since they had become partners in every sense of the word had started somewhat fraught, the pre-trip phone calls had been anything but easy. Robin tense and uncomfortable, Strike his arm around her gently running his fingers across her shoulder. Showing his support as Robin firmly explained to her mother that there was no need to make up the guest room for her partner as they slept together all the time these days.

This was the first time really that they had some Mum and Daughter time together, just themselves. The look of relief on Cormoran’s face when Michael had suggested that the two of them went to the pub and “Let the women shop in peace” had made her smile internally.

And it was nice, re-connecting with her mum doing things that bought some happy memories and she was particularly looking forward to a visit to Bettys Tea room later.

She felt her Mum tense and grip her arm

“Mum?”

Linda nodded across the crowded marketplace

Robin saw the couple that had caused her so much grief walking along pushing a buggy.

“Let’s go Robin”

“No Mum, it’s really not a problem honest, come on”

“Matt, Sarah, didn’t expect to see you here?”

A certain amount of schadenfreude coloured Robin’s thoughts as she peeked at the infant who was looking distinctly unhappy and grumpy. Sarah looked absolutely exhausted, dark rings around her eyes, her usually artfully coiffured hair in a lank pony tail. 

“So how’s things, how is?...” nodding at the baby

“Oh Tallulah is being difficult at the moment, she’s a bit colicky and has me up a lot, every night”

_And you expect me to feel sorry for you!_

“You’re helping though aren’t you Matt”

_You’d see the pigs flying if he is_

“He’s so busy with work Robs it’s not fair on him”

Robin took in her Ex’s immaculate presentation and thought how Sarah and he were just perfect, for each other.

“Anyway Mum & me have an appointment with tea & Fat Rascal’s”

Moving away, she heard Matt mutter

“Getting Fat”

Spinning round and glaring at him.

“What if I am Cunliffe, it’s nothing to do with you, and for your information, Cormoran prefers me curvy”

Grabbing her mom’s arm they headed off for Tea and chat. A wistful expression on her face Robin put the encounter from her mind.

As they strolled along Linda noticed her daughter’s expression.

_I wonder if Rob’s is a bit jealous that she could have had that._

\-----

Robin steered the Landrover with practised ease around the B road into Burnt Yates,

“I think the road is just, ah here it is”

They turned into a narrow cul-de-sac lined with York Stone houses and bungalows, it screamed ‘professional’ to Strike.

“You’ve never been here then?”

“No they moved not long after Annabel came along, used to have a penthouse apartment in Harrogate but they’ve moved to a big family place now”

“Here it is”

And she pulled onto the expansive drive, next to Steve’s Range Rover, Jenny’s little MX5 had gone now and she had a Polo with an absolutely enormous child seat in the back

Strike whistled

“How big is Annabel? Looks like I could fit in that seat?”

A comment which earned him a thump from his grinning partner 

The door swung open to reveal Jenny, smiling with a wriggling toddler in her arms, She put her down and the little girl dashed hell for leather towards them

“Aunty Wobbin!”

She swept her up into her arms and was smothered with kisses

“How’s my favourite, bestest niece? Have you missed me”

“Yes, Yes, Yes, wait till you see Beatrice”

Robin looked quizzically at her sister in law “pet rabbit”

She caught sight of Strike and clung tightly to Robin, hiding in her neck and peeking at him through Robin’s hair

“Who’s that”

“That’s my best friend, Cormoran”

“Cormwan”

“Yes, he’s, err my boyfriend” 

“Can I call him Uncle Cormwan then?”

Strike gave the little girl such a smile she giggled

“Of course you can”

They settled down in Steve & Jen’s toy strewn lounge, Robin amazed at how her hard partying brother had adapted to family life, and how much it suited him.

The visit went really well, Strike found Steve good company and they were soon in the kitchen sharing a beer, analysing the Wilder fight. A love of boxing cementing what was promising to be a decent relationship.

Robin caught sight of her partner obviously enacting some part of the fight, pleased, she had always known Steve & Cormoran would get on

Robin was on the floor playing dollies with her niece, giving serious attention to the imaginary world Annabel was including her in.

A glance from Strike at the cosy domestic scene before him sent a little lurch through him

_Does she want this really? She could have had the happy families with the Twat but chose me. Is she a bit Jealous of Steve and Jenny?_

He took another swig of his beer

_Come on Strike. I’m not a bit jealous as well!_

_Am I?_

\-------

All too soon their long weekend is over and Bessie is loaded with their luggage, loads of Yorkshire Tea, tins of Linda’s home baking and enough Sandwiches and Scones to feed an Army, or actually just enough for Cormoran to last the journey.

Linda and her Mum share a private hug in the kitchen

“OK?”

“More than OK Mum, I’m so pleased we came”

“Well you know you and Cormoran are welcome anytime”

“I do now”

They exchanged kisses, Linda held Robin at arm’s length

“You know I’m a bit jealous Robin. You’ve grabbed your life with both hands, you’ve gone for the job and the man you wanted, and got both. I’m so proud of you”.


	3. Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter/story took me the longest to complete
> 
> I don't usually write 'smut' but thought I ought to contribute some so that this is a 'rounded' gift
> 
> So here's my first real attempt

Cormoran paused from his ministrations, his partner groaned sat up a little and looked straight into his eyes.

She didn’t have to say anything her whole demeanour screamed, ‘don’t stop now!’ He winked and slid a second finger inside her, curling the tips in the practised way he’d learned she liked. Her hot, creamy walls twitched around him as he teased her gently, his lips sliding around hers his tongue tantalising her, licking nearer and nearer her aching clit, synchronised with his tormenting fingers.

“Please”

He took no notice, continuing with his work of drawing the maximum amount of pleasure from his lover for the longest time he could manage. His jaw and tongue were aching a little but it was well worth it. His hard-on was throbbing and pressed uncomfortably into the bed. He felt her tensing, gripping his fingers, lifting pushing her engorged vulva against his beard, trying to generate more friction than he was providing, he felt she was getting desperate and pursed his lips, drawing the erect little organ into his mouth sucking and humming at the same time. And as he knew she would, a pink flush ran up her body, he slipped a third finger in to join the others twisting and turning in the pulsating heaven they were occupying.

“Cormorannnnnnnnnn”

She nearly left the bed she was straining so much she groaned and wailed for an absolute age, then collapsed on the bed, spent. He gently slid his fingers from her, their job done, feeling her twitching and spasming as he did so, knowing she was now super sensitive he gave one final suck and a lick from top to bottom of her now dripping slit, causing another jerk and squeak.

“Bastard, that was…”

“That was what Ellacott?”

“Fucking amazing Strike, you are so good at that”

“Well, it’s your fault, encouraging me to practice regularly, come ’ere”

He slid up the bed and rested his head on the pillow next to hers, looking into her eyes, eternally grateful for finally getting enough courage to act on his feelings, the Champagne bar in the Ritz was now up there with St Mawes as one of the best places on earth.

“I love you Little Bird”

She kissed him, Robin was one of the rare girls in his experience who didn’t mind her own taste and smell on him. She hummed sliding her tongue into his mouth, searching and playing. Her hand slipped down and gently stroked his length. He couldn’t prevent a twitch and gasp as she ran her thumb over his slippery glans.

“I see you’re ready”

And rolling onto her back parted her thighs in the most appealing and slightly obscene manner

“You up for the main course Mr S?”

“Only if you are” nibbling gently at her earlobe, sending shudders down her spine

“OK?”

“Hmmm”

Shuffling on his knees he grabbed his pillow and easily lifting her legs slipped it under her bum, practice had educated him on how to deliver the most pleasure for his gorgeous partner while thoroughly satisfying himself

He leaned forward bracing himself with his right arm and trailed kisses from her drenched folds, dragging his tongue up her body, his tongue flicking each pebble hard nipple as he passed them, nuzzling her neck, gently nipping her collar bone on the way to kissing her lips. At first gently, then with exquisite team work, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she guided his cock inside her, both organs sliding as far into the orifices as possible. Robin groaned a sigh of satisfaction and wrapped her legs around his back, urging him on. Strike was having none of it he was a connoisseur and moved slowly and gently, she matched him thrust for thrust moaning whispering

“Cormoran, Cormoran you fucking fill me up you bastard”

The pace building, Strike telling her how beautiful she was, how she fit him like a glove. How much he loved her. All the time sensing how she was reacting concentrating on her and controlling himself, occasionally thinking of Margaret Thatcher to pace himself. He could feel her trembling, panting, knowing she was near

“Go on love”

She always seemed to need his permission to touch herself, but he was working on that, Robin’s hand quickly slipped between them, the tips brushing his slowly pistoning cock, sending a surge of lust through him, he slowed some more, controlling the experience.

He felt her hand reach it’s destination and spread her lips sensing her fingers rapidly rubbing the pink treasure there he increased his pace to keep up. He felt his balls tighten even more as her ridged flesh convulsing around him started to rhythmically pulse and grip as Robin fell apart crying his name almost incoherently. And that was enough, with a guttural grunt he pushed into her as far as he could and stopped breathing while he emptied all his passion into the love of his life.

Coming back to earth he pecked her lips cheeks and ear before collapsing alongside her pulling her close with his arm firmly holding her to him.

A light kiss on the nose

“Thank you”

Then began the battle, he fought hard to stay awake, generations of evolution was conspiring to make him fall asleep, but Strike thought it was crass to share such an experience with a lover then immediately sleep and ignore them.

“No thank you Mr Strike, I never knew, well, before I never had..”

“I know, I’m just so glad we fit together so well”

They lay basking in the warm afterglow, relaxed, happy and quite unable to move at the moment. Robin started twirling her hair between her fingers, Cormoran knew then she was going to broach something with Him

She leaned up and looked at him

“Are you really satisfied, with me, in bed I mean”

Strike lifted one eyebrow, a surge of fear hit him

_What if she’s not satisfied with me?_

“After that session, you ask me that question, why aren’t you happy?”

His heart was in his mouth, if she wasn’t he had no idea how to be any better

“Oh god no it’s utterly amazing, I had no idea what real orgasms were till, well you know. No it’s just that I worry, you are always so caring and gentle and well, and it feels like you are worshipping me. And I just wondered if”

She stopped studying him, his face had dropped into its impenetrable state

“Wondered what Little Bird” his hand clasped hers, “what would you like me to do?”

“Oh no you are amazing, it’s just it’s always you giving me such pleasure, I mean don’t you ever just want to, be rough with me or something? I mean I’d be OK if you wanted to, sometime. I think I’d be OK with it”

“Rough”

“Mmm”

“Do you want me to be rough with you?”

“If you want to I think I’d be OK with it”

“OK with it”

“Yeah”

“Robin I don’t want to do anything that you are just OK with. I get so much pleasure from driving you to the heights of passion that it does it for me every time. Besides, being rough and her bit of rough summed up my relationship with my crazy ex. No way do I want any of that again. That Ok?”

“Hmm I guess so, but is there anything you want to try, that you haven’t asked me? I mean you are so giving I’d like to return the favour sometime”

_Dare I suggest it? Well I can always laugh it off if she doesn’t fancy trying it_

He took a deep breath, crossed his fingers

“Well there is one thing, but just tell me to forget it if you don’t fancy it “

He looked quite bashful as she waited expectantly for him

“Have you heard of a Tit Wank?”

Time seemed to stretch forever as she studied him intently then, her face broke into a broad grin

“We best get a big tube of lube in then” **  
**


	4. Robin First meets Cormoran by bringing him a case to solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very AU for this chapter
> 
> This prompt convinced me that I couldn't do a linked story!

Ilsa popped her head round the door of the small office of the PA she shared with Claire, looking to see if the girl who had joined as a temp and who had rapidly become a valuable assistant, and coincidently, a friend, was up for a quick lunch in the pub. Ilsa was bursting to share her news and couldn’t think of anyone at work who would be more delighted for her than Robin.

But the office was empty, screensaver displaying a very old chocolate Labrador showed she had been gone for a while.

Ilsa trotted down the corridor to the breakroom, which revealed two of the younger paralegals discussing the merits of Spurs versus Arsenal

_Nope, hear far too much of that at home!_

So she popped into the ladies and glanced around, one stall door closed, so Ilsa popped into the empty one for a quick pee, flushed and washed her hands. Starting to tidy up her makeup she heard a muffled sob from the cubicle behind her.

Leaning on the hand basin she glanced under the door, taking in the small ankle boots and cream slacks that were almost her PA’s daily uniform

“Rob, is that you, are you all right?”

“Ilsa?” came the snuffly response

“What’s the matter?”

Robin came out of the cubicle, her face a picture of abject misery

“Can we go somewhere?”

“Come on Mrs Cunliffe, pub”

\-----

They were sitting in a quiet booth in a little pub that they used when wanting to avoid work colleagues, having a Cabbie for a father in law had benefits.

“So what’s up Rob”

With grim determination not to cry again Robin outlined her problem

She put a small diamond ear stud on the table between the two glasses of white wine,

“I have been suspicious lately about Matt, he’s been working late more and more often. He’s started going to the Gym frequently, buying new clothes and he’s very uncommunicative, he barely speaks to me some days”

She paused and took a sip of her wine, catching Ilsa’s intense gaze as she absorbed what Robin was telling her

“I’ve typed up enough briefs on your divorce cases Il’s to see all the sign’s, then I found this on the bedroom carpet after he had gone to work today.”

“It’s not yours, are you sure”

“No I don’t have any diamond studs, I’m pretty sure I know who’s it is though, she was bragging about them and showing them off when we all went out to dinner the other week. I think its Tom, Matt’s friend from Uni’s, fiancé. They were all at Bath together, I’m the interloper in their little band.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“If I’m honest Ilsa, I want out, I shouldn’t have married him if I’m being truthful with myself. But I know him, he can be vindictive, I just need rock solid evidence so he can’t contest a divorce, could you?.....”

“Act for you? Of course and it will be at cost as you’re an employee and a mate. Let me make some calls, I think I can help you sort the evidence. Now you aren’t the only one with news today, and mine is good!”

Reaching into her bag she passed Robin a little folder, inside of which was two sonogram pictures

Robin gasped

“Twin’s Ilsa, after all this time!”

\-----

Robin checked the piece of paper Ilsa had written the address on and meandered through the West End crowds.

_Denmark Street must be round here somewhere_

Then she caught the street sign in the corner of her eye and walked down the pavement taking in the music shops, café’s and bustling bohemian vibe

_This looks a nice place to explore_

Checking the numbers she found one of those doorways that are all too common in Soho, leading up to various premises that are above the street front shops, checking the list of businesses she makes her way up the spiral staircase and knocks on the door with its gold lettered signage. She hears movement and a girl opens the door and welcomes her. Robin takes in her appearance, jet black and multi-coloured hair, black leather mini skirt with fishnet tights and heavy makeup completes the Goth look. But the office seems tidy and well organised. Pot plants line the window sill and the desk is clear apart from a PC that’s seen better days and the documents that were obviously being worked on. Neat box-files lined the serviceable filing cabinets. The office gave the impression of a well ordered environment that had little time for surface gloss.

“Take a seat please, do you have an appointment?”

The wall behind the secretary’s desk had obviously been claimed as her little place as it bore a large framed poster of The Cure’s ‘The Head, The Door’ concert tour which took Robin back to Uni’ parties, which she quickly swept away, before other, less pleasant, thoughts intruded.

Just then the office door opened and a large bear of a man appeared, his eyes swept across Robin and he walked across with his hand held out.

“You must be Robin Cunliffe, Ilsa’s friend? I’m Cormoran Strike”

Shaking her hand with a firm grip, but measured and controlled, not the bone crusher that she was used to from Matt’s circle of friends

“Come on through, would you like a coffee?”

“Please”

“OK, could you rustle up some coffees and some of those chocolate Hobnobs please Sandra”

Indicating a visitors chair he moved behind his desk, pulling out a small notebook and looking up intently

“Now, how can I help you?”


	5. A warm, cosy night in (reading, fireplace, blankets, snuggles, talking, hot cocoa, cuddling)

Since the agency had become more successful they had tried to make every other Sunday ‘their’ day, realising that although the business was now making good money there was no point to it unless they actually spent some time together and enjoyed spending it on themselves.

Robin approached this with her usual thoroughness, planning summer days out, visiting attractions together, trips on river boats, days out in Brighton, time when they could just be a normal couple, not the best private investigators in London, Just Mr and Mrs Ellacott-Strike out together.

Winter bought different activities, Robin going through her mum’s recipe book, trying to be as good a cook as her mum. Never achieving it but nearly always cooking something that made Strike groan in appreciation at the flavour of what she had produced. Strike staying out of the way, so he said, and watching whichever match was on Sky.

This evening was typical, they had been out to Hendon, exploring the new WW1 exhibition at the RAF Museum, amazed at the flimsy wood and canvas machines that men had gone to war in a hundred years ago.

“Looks like you might just fit in that one” Robin had giggled, pointing to the huge Fe2b bomber hanging from the ceiling

“Less of your cheek Ellacott” He’d said kissing the top of her head gently

And the usual end of the day was spent cuddled up on the sofa, the log burner warming them, a Sherpa throw covering them both and watching whatever took their fancy, usually choosing a film each

Tonight they were trawling through Amazon and Strike, given their day out, had picked ‘Midway’

Robin had sat curled against his side, paying more interest than she would normally to a war movie after Cormoran had explained that it was a true story. The credits rolled explaining what had happened in real life to the young men in the film, assuring watchers that the more outlandish scenes had really happened.

Cormoran had gone into the kitchen and returned with one of his specials, hot chocolate laced with Southern Comfort, quite a large slug of the liquor was normal.

“So what have you picked LB?”

Robin gave him a little smirk

“I loved this book, such a great story of girl friendship, mind you they seem to have moved it from Manchester to Dublin”

“OK, hit play” Robin quickly cast the movie from her tablet and settled back into the sofa, returning to her position under his arm, sipping the chocolate concoction

She glanced at him as the story opens with a half-naked girl tied to a bed

“This OK? We can watch something else?” cheekily grinning behind the cup

“No, it’s good”

It was a much better movie than Strike was expecting, though he shouldn’t have been surprised, Robin wasn’t fond of syrupy ‘Chick Flicks’ either

They reached the point in the movie when the love interest had finished his piano performance and Laura quickly flashes him.

He gently squeezed Robins boob,

“You don’t flash me your tits when I crack a case, well not in the office anyway”

“Behave”

They watched through to the end, viewing the closing credits both thinking through the story

“Enjoy?”

“I did Robin that was really thought provoking, they didn’t take any of the easy routes through the story did they? A happy ending would have been so easy”

“Didn’t you think it was sort of happy anyway?”

“I suppose so. But I do want to discuss it in more detail, with you, in bed”

Robin felt the shock of arousal slam into her groin, as she knew, hoped for, what was coming

“That scene, with the cocaine, I quite fancy us reprising that, without the coke of course, I think Ice cubes in my mouth work far better!”

_In the unlikely event you want to know what an Fe2b looks like_

**<https://warbirdtails.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/p1210513.jpg> **


End file.
